guardians_of_camoriafandomcom-20200214-history
Adopt N' Survive/Transcript
Characters Bus :see Travis sketching Terence being eaten alive by Jaws *'Travis:' Terence, Terence, Terence. That's all "mommy & daddy" ever talk about! When, if ever, is he gonna just keel over and die already! *'Duke:' Travis? *'Travis:' around to see Duke's head on his chair D-Duke?! I was just... the sketchpad in his backpack get away, Grader. Your hygiene is stinking up my odor! *'Duke:' Sorry, Travis. I guess I got carried away by your sketches. They're so aesthetic. *'Travis:' arms Yeah, well, whatever. I don't need your stupid comments. I can be Air-quotes "aze-thetic" if I wanted to. out window whispers You remind me of him. *'Duke:' Of Who? *'Travis:' My stupid brother! He does everything perfect just like you an— *'Bus Driver:' Franklin Street! Anybody gettin' off? :huffs once at Duke and exits the vehicle Travis's House :looks up to see christmas lights decorated around the house. He throws his backpack to the side and searches the dining room. Izzy and Troy pop outta nowhere *'Troy:' Welcome back, Terence. *'Izzy:' Hey, Hon— :see it just Travis *'Troy:' Oh, it's just the-other-guy-that-lives-here. *'Izzy:' Daaarn, why couldn't you have been Terence? *'Travis:' Sorry to disappoint you by being your own SON! :room door opens and hits Travis. Terence comes through *'Terence:' Mother! Father! :comes from behind the door with a dinted head. Terence unawarely drops his bags on him *'Troy:' Welcome back, Terence. *'Izzy:' Uh, you smell great. *'Terence:' I ''am great, Mother. the room anxiously with a smile Wait a second! Where's my wittle bwother? :unburies himself from the pile of bags *'Terence:' There you are, Travi! *'Travis:' (bitterly) Yep! It's me, Terry! *'Terence:' hand and chuckles Uh, you are such a stinker. Quit goofin' about and come give your brother a big cuddle! Travis, then departs You're growing into such a handsome man, Travis. *'Travis:' Oh, yeah, I'm a real magnet, alright. Dining Room :see Izzy & Troy eating with Terence. They are all laughing *'Troy:' tears from his eye Al-Alright, Terence, tell us another one. :parents look anxiously at Terence *'Terence:' Very well. What did the lumberjack say to the miller? Pauses voice "Hey! You just jacked my tree post!" three laugh. Terence peeks over at Travis—who's sitting in a corner eating his dinner voice Hey, Travi. Come over here and sit with us. *'Troy:' Aw, let'em sit there. 'S not we have room at the table anyway. *'Izzy:' Now, Travis, did you remember to thank Terence for generously borrowing your seat? *'Travis:' Yesss, Moooom. :laugh at Travis's attitude. Travis gets up and walks into the kitchen. There, he turns on the water and taps his utensils rhythmically :starts : *Well, Dad spurns my shadow in his backseat* : *And Mom's casually standing there ignoring me* : *I get lost by a vacant lot by Third Street* : *Only to find I'm the only one who loves me* : *Though I don't have to make a sound* : *I still get what I need* : *What I need is a ho-oh-ome* : *Folks loves only those who reach perfection* : *Not those with a galloping defection* : *High fives for the Terence-man's affection* : *Nine-lives for the-other-guy's rejection* : *Still I don't have to make a sound* : *Cause I get what I need* : *Makes me ask, "Why-why?"* : *Feels just like I'm a wet fly* : *On the edge, I might cry* : *Why am I the only one who loves me?* : *Must I* : *Be the one to defy* : *Any love from what lie* : *Why am I the only one who loves me?* : *Only the who... Only one who* : *Only one who loves m-** :stops :a sudden crash in the dining room. Travis runs inside to find Terence with a broken leg, moaning Category:Scripts